Of Bones and Thorns
by Quest Blackstone
Summary: Kana is the 3rd seat of squad 10 and close childhood friend of Caption Hitsugaya, so what happens when someone tries to take her away from him?
1. Of Thorns

OwowowowOWOWOWOW!" Kana cried and jerked her right hand away from the

source of the pain, the caption of squad ten with a pair of tweezers,

"It wouldn't hurt so much if you would stop moving your hand."

"But it hurts!"

"Do you want the thorn out or not?" she pouted but gave him the hand with the

thorn in it and braced herself for the pain, when Rangiku walked into the office with

a small mountain of papers

"Oh, hey Rangiku!" she waved her left hand at her," So how- OWCH!" she pulled her

hand away from Toshiro again and glared at him as he looked at the thorn he just

pulled out of her hand,

"Great, now can I have it back?" He gives her a look like he's questioning her sanity.

"Why?"

"Scrap-book!" she cried cheerfully. The white-haired soul reaper just

sighed,"Number 328, baby! That has _got_ to be some kind of record!" Toshiro said

nothing as he walked over to his desk and put the thorn and tweezers in a drawer.

"Hey, why did you do that?"

"You have a job to do, so go do it." He said sitting down in his oversized chair

"Your mean Caption!" Kana stuck her tongue out at him

"You're so immature."

"You're just jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because I'm mature and you're not! Nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh!" making another

face at him while getting up from the couch

"You're such a loser…"

"Takes one to know one!" She called on her way out of the office

A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A

It was late at night when the window to the tenth squad's office was opened and a

small blond figure crawled in and tiptoed her way to the desk. She gave the top

drawer a little tug, discovering she couldn't open it. Frustrated that he would go through the trouble of actually _locking_ it, she

pulled a screwdriver out of her pocket and began picking at the lock when the lights

flicked on. She quickly hid the tool behind her back and turned around to

see her white haired caption by the light switch

"What are you doing in my office?"

"Well I, uh, lost my… Contact?" She gave him a weak smile; he just rolled his eyes at her

"Really, is that the best you could come up with?" Kana scowled at him and crossed

her arms, reveling the screwdriver

"And what were you doing with that?" he asked, gesturing at the tool

"Oh, this?" she held it up for a better view," You see I was, uh, fixing your desk. I

noticed that there were a few screws loose."

" You have a few screws loose, now give me that!"

"No!" She pouted like a little kid," It's my only screwdriver!"

"Good." Then he disappeared. She glared at her now empty hand as Toshiro put the

tool in the dreaded top drawer of the desk

"That's not fair, I wasn't even ready!"

"As my 3rd seat you should have been, now get out." Kana crossed her arms and

stomped out of the office passing a half asleep Rangiku

"Caption, when are you going to give Kana her stuff back?"

"The screwdriver when she can handle it responsibly and the thorn..." He paused to

think about it," Whenever I feel like it." Rangiku just shrugged then walks out. He

waited a few seconds to make sure she wouldn't come back and unlocked a different

drawer. He pulled out a framed picture and set it out on top of his desk.

FLASHBACK! (Woohoo!)

"_Kana!" Called a younger Toshiro as he searched among the trees, "Oi, Kana, It's time _

_for lunch-" he stops short (no pun intended) when he spies her sleeping under a _

_blooming Sakkara tree. He smiled softly then sat down beside her._

A A A A A A A A

_Momo was getting worried. Both Toshiro and Kana weren't back yet. She decided to go _

_out and look for them herself. After a while she spotted them under the Sakkara tree. _

_She smiled then ran back to the house to get her camera before they woke up and took _

_a picture._


	2. dates and toddlers

"Too Slow!" Kana whipped around and blocked the blow just before it hit her,

"You're getting better Kana" Toshiro commented as the metal from their blades

shrieked," But you're still not good enough!" He flash-stepped behind her, like she

expected, and spun around to block the blow but found her sword sailing through

air and landing fifteen feet away in the dirt of the practice field.

"No fair Caption, I was distracted!"

"What wouldn't distract you?" he asked, putting his katana back into its sheaf

"No, really! I heard something behind us in the bushes!" He narrowed his eyes at

her.

"I'm serious!" Toshiro rolled his eyes as she walked over to the brush. She pushed aside various branches to have a look

"Holy-!" She fell on her butt and scrambled away from the bushes

"What?" Toshiro was at her side in a second," What was-" Kana laughed at her caption's reaction

"I didn't see anything captain, I was just messing with you!" He glared daggers at her. Her smile faded, her joy getting replaced by guilt. When her stomach growled she got an

idea," You wanna go out for lunch? I'll pay?"

"I'm not hungry." She heard his stomach growl. She grinned and grabbed his hand

"I know a place that makes _amazing_ ramon." He rolled his eye, but quite happily let her lead him.

**DON'TPAYATTENTIONDON'TPAYATTENTIONDON'TPAYATTENTIONDON'TPAYATTENTIONDON'TPAYATTENTIONDON'TPAYATTENTION**

"-and then the monkeys sprouted wings and flew away!"

"You have an overactive imagination." He told her, finishing the last of his lunch

"At least I have one." She cocked her head to the side, "What do you dream about

Captain?"

"I don't dream." He lied

"Liar, everyone dreams!"

"Then I don't _remember _my dreams!" he retorted," You're so immature."

"I am _too_ mature!"

"Oh please," he scoffed," I've seen four year olds more mature then you." Kana pouted

"And to think I bought you lunch…"

"That was your choice, not mine."

"Whatever." She uttered, placing a tip on the table and standing," Next time you're paying!" He watched Kana walk out. He still looked at the spot intently, even when he felt

Rangiku sit across from him

"I didn't know you two were on a date Captain!" She commented, looking over the menu.

"It's not a date." He informed her

"Well, what did you talk about?" She asked, putting down the small menu

"None of your business."

"It was soo a date! Oh, waiter~!" She called out, waving," I'll have the gyudon domburi and some sake!" The waiter nodded and rushed off to the kitchen.

"It _wasn't_ a date!" he insisted

"But I''ll bet you wish it was!" She suggested, smiling. Toshiro didn't say anything. He was too busy trying to keep his face its natural color," Aww, my captain's growing up!" She

cried," Well, on the inside anyway…" Toshiro glared at her

**DON'TPAYATTENTIONDON'TPAYATTENTIONDON'TPAYATTENTIONDON'TPAYATTENTIONDON'TPAYATTENTIONDON'TPAYATTENTION**

Today was chilly and rainy. Toshiro, like usual, was at his desk doing paperwork. He heard the faint squeaking of wet shoes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kana hunched

over, trying not to be seen. The cloak she normally wore on these days was in her arms, wrapped around something

"What's under the cloak?" He asked, not looking up from his work. She paused as she was passing the door to his office," Well?" She paused then set the bundle on the ground

gently. Making sure it was standing, she guided it beyond the door way and stood up facing her captain

"What cloak?" His pen stilled and his face deadpanned. He wasn't in the mood for Kana's shenanigans," Fine." She removed the cloak and replaced it on her shoulder. She

stepped into the office holding a child's hand. The shocked look on Toshiro's face caused her some alarm

"Now, I know what you're thinking, but just let me explain-" He looked skeptic, but let her continue," Today was a slow day so I went out to the 7th district, yah know, to visit

some friends." He gave her a look that said' get to the point'," Then I saw this little guy and-"

"Kana, you can't just take in a kid, he could've had a family."

"I know that! I asked around, I checked. And I checked again, and I doubly checked that!" defiance burned in her eyes," Just look at him! He's filthy! His clothes are worn out

and ratty! And look-" She lifted up part of his shirt," You can see his ribs!" She shouted. She picked up the little boy when he started whimpering. She sighed," I didn't mean to

yell, I just-" She ran her free hand through her hair," Okay! Lets try this again!" She smiled," Captain, I want to find this little boy a home. On my own time of course." She

started to rock the drowsy child softly," I've already asked throughout the closer districts, it'll be too much of a bother to bring him with…" She told Toshiro while stroking the

sleeping child's curly blond hair," I'm going to take a sick day tomorrow and I need you to watch him for me."

"Me?"

"We'll I certainly don't want Rangiku to do it, God knows what she'd do to him." She said coolly, setting the toddler carefully on the couch as to not wake him

"I am the captain of squad 10 of the 13 court guard. I do not have time for-"

"Relax, It'll just be for a day. And just looked at him, he'll just sleep all day!" She said, a little too calm for Toshiro's comfort," Like you said, you're a captain. I'm sure you can

handle it." He looked at the sleeping child unsure as Kana placed a blanket over him," I'm leaving in the morning. I bought him some new clothes on the way here. The only

thing you have to do is feed him." She smiled sweetly at her captain," Goodnight Captain!"


	3. Babysitting

When Toshiro walked into his office that morning he found the little blonde boy sitting at his desk, coloring a coloring book. Kana had cleaned him up and put him in denim overalls with a white tee

that had a yellow smiley face. He removed his papers from the desk and started work on the couch and coffee table. Rangiku showed up for work an hour late. She was really confused when she saw a

toddler in her captain's chair. She was less confused when she spotted her captain on the couch. She grinned and opened her mouth to speak when Toshiro interrupted her

"Don't ask." He told her while putting the finished document off to the side.

"Aww Captain! He's soo cute~!" She cried while approaching the crayon occupied child. She noticed the note next to the coloring book and read it. It said ' have fun and don't forget he eats too!' with

a little smiley face at the bottom

"Ohh, so you're babysitting for Kana~!" She exclaimed with that sly gleam in her eyes. He ignored her and set another finished paper off to the side. After another hour of doing nothing constructive,

Rangiku had left. It was quiet. That's when Toshiro realized it was too quiet. He glanced at his desk and saw it empty, except for the crayons and the colored in coloring book. When he heard laughter

he walked anxiously to the window and peered out. He saw the little boy chasing a butterfly in the outdoor portion of the barracks. He inwardly let out a sigh of relief. Kana would have his head if he'd

lost the little guy. He glanced at his small pile of unfinished papers. He could do them later.

A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A

It was officially lunchtime. Toshiro didn't know what the little boy liked, so he just brought him a simple meal, sushi and rice. The little boy had remained on the porch, sleeping, while Toshiro got

lunch. He gently nudged the drowsy child awake and gave him his food and the necessary tool to eat. Toshiro doubted the child's ability to use chopsticks, so he had found a spoon for him. Abandoning

the eating utensil, the toddler ate the meal with glee… although much of it ended up on the porch. After lunch the child resumed his game of tag with the butterfly. Eventually he gave up because the

butterfly took interest in the blooms of the trees instead of the flowers on the ground. Toshiro sat on the porch with his back on the wall, staring off into space. He didn't even notice when the toddler

sat down next to him and began mimicking him. He sighed, than cocked an eyebrow when the child copied the sound. The child tried in vain to cock an eyebrow like Toshiro, but failed miserably and

resorted to just raising both brows. He leaned forward slightly and watched the tot follow. He leaned back on the wall again, but didn't bother to watch the child follow. They both sighed at the same

time. The child was staring at Toshiro when he looked back. He noticed the boy's eyes. His blue eyes shined with joy, love, and kindness like Kana's. When the child smiled, it was a big and sincere

smile that lit up the world. Like Kana's smile. The tiny tot made a determined face,

"Captain. T-to…sho…" the toddler frowned then tried again," To…shro…" he scowled at his failure. Toshiro's eyes sparked with interest.

" Toshiro." He corrected. The child's eye lit up and he tried again

"To-shiro?" He looked to Toshiro, wanting to know if he got it right. When he nodded his approval and the child's eyes flared with joy," Captain To-shiro! Toshiro!" He yelled happily. He ran around the

lot shrieking his joy," Captain Toshiro! Captain Toshiro!"

A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A

Kana got back a while after the little boy went to sleep on the couch. He was curled up under the blanket. He didn't even take up the space of one cushion. She smiled when she saw her captain doing

his paper work

"You're usually done with that a couple hours ago."

"I usually don't babysit." Kana watched the steady breathing of the sleeping toddler

"When did he go to sleep?"

"A little bit after supper." Kana grinned at her captain as he finished his last paper," What?"

"I heard he really liked you." he shrugged

"…So?"

"So? He said your name! I tried for _hours_ to try and get him to my name! I even tried your name!" She giggled," Captain _Toshiro_! You _never_ let me call you that!"

He rolled his eyes and finished the last of his paper work. Both watched the peaceful child

"…He reminds me of you." He told her from his desk. She smiled sweetly at him

"Really? How so?" He smirked

"Your behavior." She scowled at him. She dared to let herself think for a split _second_ that he was gonna be nice. Even _sweet!_ She refused to let her anger get the better of her (especially with a

sleeping 2 year old) and just puffed her cheeks like an upset child and glared at him.


	4. psychos and paranoia

**Sorry if you people think this chapter's lame. I tried very hard, but getting in tune with my inner psycho was harder than I thought :) Please review! I want to know what you think about my writing! And if you're confused why I use weird, random things as a divider instead of the line thingy it's because the line thingy doesn't like me and refuses to work**

Daijirou sighed, content with his work. He had drawn the outline perfectly, now it was time for color. Color brought everything to life. He shaded in the rosy lips, the lustrous eyes, and the golden hair.

Yes, he had _slaved_ over this sketch for weeks. And now it was near completion. It was as life like as colors on paper could get. But it was trite in comparison to the real thing. To the _real_ Kana. It

captured her expression perfectly, her coy smile. It was the look she gave _him _when she teased him. He _hated_ the way she looked at _him._ He hated how her eyes light up in _his_ presence. How her

smiled broadened. How the joy she found in _his_ existence seemed to radiate from her. He sighed as he put in the final touches. She had _never_ looked at him like that. He smiled. That would change

very soon. He gazed sadly at the cell in the right corner; he hoped Kana would cooperate so he wouldn't have to put her in time-out. The bars were specially constructed to withstand physical blows

and kido. He put his pencil down. The nearly flawless sketch was finished. Nearly flawless because there was no such thing as perfection, perfection is an illusion. He took out a match and lit it, he

stared at the little flame it until it burned the tips of his figures. He touched the small flame to the corner of the paper and watched his masterpiece burn as he let it fall to the ground. He hated her.

He wanted to watch the _real_ Kana burn. He wanted to hear her screams of agony, to see her tears of pain, to hear her_ beg_ for mercy. She looked far too much like Amarante, the one he devoted his

heart and soul to. The one who rejected him. She _had_ to burn! She had to burn in hell! He took a deep breath and calmed himself down,

"No…" he told himself," Her _captain_ has to burn." He hated him. _Despised_ him. He felt like his entire body would explode from the abhorrence he harbored towards Toshiro. But he really didn't

understand why, why he hated him so. At first he assumed it was because her affections weren't directed toward himself. That he was envious. But no. No. It was because she was happy. It was

because she wasn't suffering with him. That has changed now, now that Jirou was slain. But it still wasn't complete. Now she was just suffering alone. He grinned. At least he didn't need to get his

own hands dirty. Her brother was far too involved anyway. After Kana's bloody rampage this month, she'll be too tired to make a fuss about coming here. Yes, he would take her then. Even if any

new obstacles came up, even if her captain throws a tantrum, Amarante would love him again. Kana would love him again. If Kana didn't love him, then he'd make sure no one else received such

feelings. Nor any other feeling for that matter. He laughed bitterly. Ah yes, he'd make sure of _that_.

A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A

Kana had a strange feeling she was being watched. She was already nervous about this month's upcoming 'episode', as she came to call them, she _really_ didn't need this. She's had them ever since

her brother died; she couldn't be _near_ this place if she wanted to live another day. Soul society would see her as a threat and would be out her head if anyone found out. She'd have to think of a good

excuse for skipping work again. She was worried Toshiro would start asking questions again, last month he gave her the third degree on the subject. She was pondering whether to call in sick or say

she was visiting a friend when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whipped around and only saw her captain. She sighed in relief then noticed she had her katana halfway out of it's sheaf. She

released her death grip on the sword and let it fall back into place. She prayed to God he wouldn't say anything about it. She could practically see the gears in his head turning, trying to process why

she could be so jittery. The suspicion in his eyes seamed to burn out, but concern still blazed nice and bright

"Kana, I want you to take a day off this week." She practically died when she heard those words

"But-"

"Don't argue. You weren't going to show up for work anyway." She didn't know whether to feel guilty or grateful.

"I, uh… " She rubbed the back of her head, unsure," Thanks." He dismissed it with a wave of a hand

"Don't mention it." He frowned at her," Really, don't. I have a feeling what you're doing won't be easily forgiven if anyone knew." She nodded solemnly. Want she was doing wasn't safe, but it was

better to let hollows suffer then helpless souls.


	5. World of the living

Kana's laughter broke the silence of the empty office. Toshiro and Rangiku had gone to the world of the living, leaving Kana to do all the paperwork… again. It got too quiet and lonely for her whenever they where both gone. She even wanted to go with them this time. She'd have to go sooner or later anyway, plus she still had that free day. She was _not_ about to spend it in soul society when she didn't have to. But who could she dump all this work on? There was that one guy a couple positions below her. But whenever he was around her he would stutter, turn red, and walk away. Kana propped her feet up on her captain's desk

"Now, what was his name again…?" Kana thought it over for a couple minuets when she heard a quiet, timid knock on the doorframe.

"K-kana?" well, if it wasn't Mr. red faced, stuttering guy himself

"Yes?" He stepped into the office, twiddling his thumbs nervously

"D-do you, I'm mean, C-could I help w-with any paper w-work?" Her eyes lit up. Perfect. Kana put on the sweetest face she could muster

"Would you? I have to go to the world of the living." She said, putting her feet back on the floor and standing up," There isn't much, so it's pretty manageable." He averted his eyes to the wall and nodded," And, uh…. what's your name?" Kana asked, smiling innocently at him. He hunched over like he took a blow to the stomach and sweat dropped

"…Shirou…"

"Oh, thanks Shirou! I'll try and remember your name!" She told him gleefully while gathering some scattered items from around the office.

"Y-yah, no problem…"

"Bye bye Ringo!" She waved him goodbye whilst flashing him one of her famous smiles. He halfheartedly waved back. Shirou sighed then finally noticed the humongous pile of papers.

_THIS is manageable?_ He just _had_ to work up the nerve to open his mouth didn't he?

Toshiro and Rangiku sat in Ichigo's bedroom, staring at each other. Rangiku leaned forward on her seat, relentless and intense. Toshiro slouched against the headboard on the bed, impatient, annoyed, and bored.

"… is there a point to this?" He asked, irritated

"I'm waiting." Rangiku replied simply.

"So am I." _Ichigo better get here soon, _Toshiro thought bitterly

"But we're not waiting for the same thing~!" Rangiku sing-songed

"Well, what are _you_ waiting for?"

"For you to confess." Toshiro sat up

"Confess?" a wicked grin spread on her face

"About Kana~!" His eyes darkened. He wasn't about to tell _her _anything.

"There is nothing to say." He said, crossing his arms defiantly. She nodded her head knowingly.

"Fine… I'm sure you didn't want it to come to this…" She said, pulling a folded piece of paper from her pocket and held it out in front of her

"Tch, come to-" A red tint spread on his face. It was a picture of Rangiku in one of her skimpy swimsuits, but with Kana's face taped on. Toshiro glared fiercely at Rangiku and was about to give her the third degree when Kon dashed into the bedroom, beat up and more ratty than usual. He quickly slammed the door shut and groaned, then slumped to the floor with a squeak.

"Uhhh…. And I thought Ichigo's little sister was bad…" Not caring in the least, Toshiro picked up where he left off and resumed glaring fiercely at Rangiku and prepared to give her the verbal lashing of her life,

"Kon~!" Kon's plastic eyes brightened with fright ad he leaped for Rangiku's breasts. Toshiro recognized that voice. What was _she_ doing here?

"Saaaaaaave meeeee!" Kon whimpered. Rangiku batted him away with the back of her hand, sending him flying into the door. Kon slowly got up and brushed himself off

"Well that wasn't very-" The door burst open, crushing Kon against the wall behind the door. Kana excitedly stepped into the bedroom wearing an over sized gray sweatshirt that easily covered her hands and went past her knees. She glanced left and right, looking for her new toy

"Kon?" Kana's eyes lit up with curiosity when she spied the paper in Rangiku's hand, "Hey, what's that?" Rangiku grinned

"It's-"

"-Nothing!" Toshiro cut off, snatching the picture from his lieutenant while turning a light shade of pink," Absolutely _nothing_!"

"Um, okay…" She frowned and sat down, 'I'm uncomfortable' written all over her face, "Man, these gigai are weird. It's like a giant coat... but everywhere."

"Stop complaining, you didn't have to come here anyway." Toshiro notified her while he moved from a sitting position to lying on his back. She scowled at her seemingly uncaring captain and looked around the room expectantly

"Well, I wasn't gonna spend my free day in soul society."

"So you only came here for vacation?"

"Of coarse not! So, where's-"

"Oi, why are you guys in my room?" Ichigo demanded walking into his room, a tic mark forming on his brow

"Ichi-nii!" Kana shrieked, causing everyone in earshot to wince, and rushed to the substitute soul reaper and gave him a big hug. She released him and pouted, looking up at him with bleary eyes

"You haven't visited yet!" She cried, accusingly pointing her sleeve at him. Ichigo rubbed the back of his head guiltily

"I can't exactly go to soul society whenever I want, Kana."

"But you're Ichi-nii! You should be able to come whenever you want!" He smiled at her, then remembered Toshiro and frowned at him

"So, what _are_ you guys doing here?"

**Bluh, this chapter wasn't one of the best… I don't think so anyway. If you disagree (or agree, constructive criticism is always appreciated) please review! It's how an author knows if they're doing good (or not) **** Also, my cousin has been bothering me about putting a little dialog thing before a chapter between some of the characters (and maybe yours truly) so I'll try to come up with a few things for that while I work on the next chapter **


	6. Headaches and soccer

**NOTE: I edited an old chapter… I re-read it and it needed some serious TLC**

"No Kana! That's the wrong goal!" Kana stared blankly at Karin, Ichi-nii's little sister. Kana didn't understand this game, when she actually got the ball _into_ the goal she gets scolded for it. Karin crossed her arms, frustrated with the new comer. Karin did _not_ have the patience for this.

"You kick _this_ ball," Karin held up the patterned ball," Into _that_ goal." She pointed at the goal across the field," Get it?" Kana nodded. Just kick it into the goal, easy right?

213645678

Kana scuffed her sneakers against the cement, disgusted with herself. Today ended with someone, no where near the goal mind you, taking a ball to the face. Needless to say he'll have an interesting pattern on his face for a long time.

"Dumb world of the living game…" she muttered bitterly while passing some kids successfully playing their own game of soccer. How could kicking a ball be so hard? _Maybe it was-_

"-Heads up!" Kana felt something slam into the side of her head, causing her to lose her balance and fall on her butt. _I guess heads up means heads down in the world of the living._ Kana cradled her throbbing head, she now understood how that other kid felt," I'm _so _sorry! Here, let me help you up…" She looked up at the boy who offered his hand and noticed the ball under his other arm; he was one of the kids playing soccer she had passed. Kana took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.

"You okay?" he asked, brushing off her shoulders for her

"Yah, I'm fine." Kana replied.

"I'm Daichi." He said, reoffering his hand to her. Kana smiled and shook it, his hands where nice and warm. She liked this kid; maybe he'd be nice enough to teach her the art of soccer. She, purposely, looked longingly at the soccer ball

"My name's Kana." Daichi noticed her looking at the ball

"Do you play soccer?" He inquired

"Not very well…" Kana replied, bashfully tracing circles on the cement with her toe.

"Well, I could teach you…" Then he added hurriedly," I-if you want that is!" Kana smiled sweetly at him

"Really? Is tomorrow morning good then?" Daichi smiled back at her, relieved she accepted his offer

"That's perfect."

12345890-==-02we4253678925368709=4253678906

It was a not-so-average day at Orihime's apartment. She did have three new roommates after all. Blearily eyed Kana, dressed in her pink night gown and matching fuzzy slippers, took her place next to Toshiro at the breakfast table.

"Morning Kana!" Orihime greeted, dumping a warm plate of food in front of the sleepy shinigami

"…Meh…" was Kana's only reply as she picked at her waffles. She really hoped Orihime didn't get creative with food today like she did in soul society. Kana took at bite. It tasted like the waffles in diners Kana used to go to with her brother when they where sent to the world of the living. After eating and putting away her dirty dishes, Kana glanced at the clock

"Shoot!" She sprinted past Toshiro and into the room the girls where sharing. She quickly emerged wearing running shorts and a tee-shirt, making a bee-line for the door

"Where are you going?" Toshiro asked as Kana exited

"No where!" Kana called before slamming the door shut. No where? Toshiro mulled over her behavior, Kana didn't keep much to herself. He glanced at the clock. 10:23. He didn't have anything to do until a hollow showed up anyway.

45423567890-987654321345789-098754312wertyuio432`21425367890-0-65432

After a Complete explanation of the game of soccer, Kana was now learning how to kick the ball,

"Okay," Daichi said, dropping a soccer ball into the grass," kick it into the goal." Kana did as instructed. The ball, intended to move forward into the goal, veered to the right. She completely missed. Daichi studied Kana for a moment then lifted his left foot," Try kicking it with this part of the foot," he said, pointing to the inside of his foot. Kana got a new ball from a bag Daichi brought and followed his instructions; the ball went perfectly straight, right into the goal.

"Yes!" Kana pumped her fists into the air and gave Daichi a hug," You're the best teacher ever!" Daichi rubbed the back of his head bashfully, pink faced at Kana's affections.

"Hey, um, Kana?" Kana looked up at Daichi," My team has a game tomorrow with some kids who play on the other side of town. You wanna come?" Kana grinned

"Definitely."

"You're the best teacher ever!" Kana laughed and gave the taller boy a hug. Toshiro glared down at him from the street rail he was leaning on. _Tch, no where my_-

"Ooo, is captain jealous?" Rangiku cooed from behind her captain. Toshiro rolled his eyes and responded calmly

"Just because she gave him a hug doesn't mean anything." _It means something to me_

"So?" she said," He definitely likes her." _That's pretty obvious_,"_ And_ just look at how cute he is," Rangiku sighed," If only he were older…" Toshiro ignored her and studied the boy. He was pretty good at soccer. Toshiro smirked, _but I'm better!_

**Oh snap! Looks like Toshiro's got some competition :P Hey sorry it took so long to post this, it's a lame excuse but I REALLY couldn't think of anything :{ feel free to send me some ideas, scenarios, or whatever. All ideas are appreciated. Please review! I really like knowing what people think of my writing and characters! And in case you didn't notice yes the line thingy still doesn't work for me**


End file.
